Teenage Dream
by Mirtie252
Summary: C'était une soirée d'adolescents qui voulaient simplement fuir la réalité de ce monde injuste, l'espace d'un instant infime qui se perdrait dans les mémoires dès le lendemain. Akaashi faisait partie de cette foule de jeunes en quête d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la personne qui allait bouleverser son existence à jamais, le plongeant dans des ténèbres insoupçonnées.
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

 **.**

Akaashi savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser influencer par la prétendue nouvelle bonne idée d'Oikawa. Il aurait également dû se douter que ce nouveau plan foireux finirait mal, aussi bien pour lui que pour son ami, mais il avait encore une fois cédé face à son regard de chien battu. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'Akaashi se trouvait planté depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes devant son armoire grande ouverte sans savoir quoi faire. Oikawa avait mentionné qu'il ne devait pas faire trop attention à sa tenue, qu'elle n'avait pas d'importance, mais cela n'empêchait pas le brun d'hésiter longuement sans trop savoir quoi choisir. Mais, comme s'il avait prévu qu'Akaashi n'arriverait pas à se décider, son portable vibra en indiquant qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message d'Oikawa.

 **De : Stupide châtain narcissique**

 _Ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ta tenue, je te promets que ça va être génial ! (~.^)_

Akaashi soupira et constata une nouvelle fois que son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment par cœur, parfois même mieux que lui-même. Il tapa une réponse rapide sur son cellulaire avant de finalement se décider pour un ensemble simple et confortable.

 **À : Stupide châtain narcissique**

 _J'espère pour toi. J'arrive dans dix minutes._

Le brun attrapa un jean slim noir qui faisait ressortir ses courbes gracieuses et un léger pull gris. Il enfila ensuite un manteau et des chaussures assorties avant d'attraper son portable, ses clefs, un peu d'argent et de sortir de son appartement en claquant la porte. Akaashi n'eut que quelques minutes de marche à faire avant d'apercevoir son meilleur ami qui sortait également de son immeuble. Leurs deux appartements n'étaient situés qu'à une rue d'écart, ils se retrouvaient donc souvent pour aller boire un verre ou traîner ensemble toute la journée.

\- T'es en retard, lança le brun pour signaler sa présence.

Oikawa se retourna en affichant son habituelle mine boudeuse d'enfant gâté.

\- Je suis toujours à l'heure, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix outrée, c'est toi qui arrives en avance à chaque fois !

\- Je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant, c'est tout.

Oikawa lui tira la langue avant de l'entrainer dans son sillage pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard à cause de leurs chamailleries, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- Tu vas voir cette soirée va être géante, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

Akaashi soupira, résigné face à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami et sur l'issue de cette soirée probablement très arrosée. Le brun avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à Oikawa qu'une beuverie au beau milieu de la semaine ne lui apporterait que des ennuis mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Selon lui, Akaashi était trop sérieux et "devait se détendre plus souvent". N'importe quoi. Il était simplement conscient qu'il devait absolument réussir ses études de biologie pour s'assurer un avenir décent, c'est tout. D'ailleurs Akaashi n'avait pas tout à fait terminé un travail qu'il devait rendre pour bientôt et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'avancer pendant son temps libre. Mais le châtain n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait forcé don meilleur ami à venir contre son gré, usant de moyens totalement déloyaux - le chantage entre autres - pour parvenir à ses fins. Akaashi soupira pour la énième fois, ce qui attira l'attention d'Oikawa qui tenta de le rassurer.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va te faire du bien de sortir, tu restes tout le temps enfermer chez toi en ce moment ! Et puis, qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être... un sujet d'intérêt ?

Le brun lui lança un regard suspicieux, pas convaincu pour un sou et sentant une entourloupe se préparer dans son dos sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de faire un sous-entendu ou je rêve ?

\- Écoute Aka-chan ta vie sentimentale est, comment dire... totalement inexistante ? Il serait temps que tu penses un peu à toi et que tu trouves quelqu'un, affirma avec vigueur Oikawa.

Akaashi faillit donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son soi-disant meilleur ami mais se retint juste à temps. Il inspira l'air frais de la rue qu'ils longeaient dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de courage pour la suite de la soirée. Si Oikawa continuait ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour gérer ma vie.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux de mon grand nombre de fans Aka-chan, je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès si tu te déridais de temps en temps !

\- Je ne suis surement pas jaloux de toi.

\- Tu me fends le cœur, déplora Oikawa en mimant de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine.

\- Tais-toi, on est arrivé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant une grande bâtisse à l'allure banale d'où résonnait déjà le bruit assourdissant de la musique. Oikawa paru soudain retrouver son enthousiasme excessif et entraina Akaashi jusqu'à la porte où il tapa trois coups. Un garçon à l'allure étrange, que le brun ne connaissait absolument pas, leur ouvrit et afficha un grand sourire en voyant le châtain. Il avait les cheveux colorés en rose criard et des piercings un peu partout sur le visage - Akaashi ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonné que les connaissances d'Oikawa soient aussi dérangées que lui.

\- Hey mec, t'a pu venir !

\- Ouai j'ai ramené un pote avec moi, continua le châtain en pointant du doigt Akaashi qui était resté en retrait.

Le brun s'avança et sera la main de l'inconnu en se présentant.

\- Je suis Akaashi Keiji, enchanté.

\- Takahiro Hanamaki, mais tu peux simplement m'appeler Makki, de même. Ne restez pas là, entrez. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde et de quoi s'amuser pour un bout de temps alors ne vous gênez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Super merci, s'exclama Oikawa en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

Le brun suivit son ami docilement et se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il déposa sur une chaise avant de pénétrer dans le salon où se déroulait la fameuse soirée. Akaashi se figea en découvrant une salle littéralement remplie de corps dansant, parlant et bougeant dans tous les sens.

\- En plus il disait qu'il manquait encore du monde, pensa le brun en soupirant intérieurement, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir...

L'ambiance était déjà survoltée au son de la musique qui tambourinait et faisait presque trembler les murs. La plupart des gens étaient rassemblés sur la piste de danse et se mouvaient avec grâce en ingurgitant des quantités astronomiques d'alcools en tous genres. Oikawa ne teint pas en place plus d'une seconde et agrippa le poignet d'Akaashi pour le tirer vers le bar improvisé. Le châtain lui tendit un verre avec un regard brillant qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Bois et détend toi Aka-chan, juste pour cette fois et après je t'emmerde plus.

Le brun grimaça mais accepta la boisson d'origine douteuse.

\- Sinon tu vas me faire chier toute la soirée, argumenta-t-il face au sourire victorieux de son ami.

Akaashi approcha tout de même le verre de ses lèvres et goûta la mixture étrange. Il grimaça de dégoût à la première gorgée mais se força le finir d'une traite, le palet en feu.

\- Autant se mettre tout de suite dans l'ambiance, pensa-t-il en observant Oikawa se trémousser d'excitation, vu qu'on a l'air partis pour rester toute la nuit...

Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'entraîner sur la piste lorsque résonna puissamment une chanson qu'il adorait en ce moment. Akaashi fut littéralement happé par la foule et se retrouva au milieu des danseurs sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Détends-toi, ricana Oikawa avec un clin d'œil, ils ne vont pas te manger.

Akaashi l'ignora et se laissa doucement porter par le rythme de la musique qui emplissait ses tympans pour une lente descente aux enfers.

 **.**

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, un peu court je dois l'admettre mais il me permet de situer l'histoire. J'ai écrit cette fiction en quelques jours et les choses sont venues naturellement, c'est le pouvoir des vagues d'inspirations aléatoires !

Je ne sais pas si elle comptera beaucoup de chapitre ou non (encore une fois c'est aléatoire en fonction de mes envies et des retours de je reçois), mais j'ai pris du plaisir à la créer et je serais heureuse si vous l'appréciez également.

 **PS :** J'aime beaucoup discuter avec les gens et je serai honorée de pouvoir communiquer avec vous par messages si vous avez des questions, des idées ou des commentaires à formuler. La plus grande force d'un écrivain sont ses lecteurs alors je compte sur vous !


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

 **.**

01h30.

L'ambiance était devenue plus lourde, plus électrisante. Les corps s'attiraient, se cherchaient, se repoussaient, la folie semblait gagner chacun de leurs mouvements. Il y avait du monde dans la grande salle, énormément de monde. L'alcool coulait à flots, embrouillant les esprits et libérant les individus de leurs quotidiens. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait ce jeune brun, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui déambulait entre les danseurs au rythme de la musique. Il s'avança vers le bar improvisé pour se resservir un verre en évitant les personnes déjà ivres sur son passage. Finalement la soirée était plutôt... divertissante. Au début Akaashi était resté avec Oikawa, mais grâces aux effets libérateurs de l'alcool il s'était enhardi à laisser son instinct guider ses gestes. Son meilleur ami avait d'ailleurs disparu depuis un petit moment dans la foule. Il avait sûrement trouvé une connerie à faire, pensa Akaashi en haussant les épaules. Après tout Oikawa était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, il n'avait plus besoin de jouer aux mères protectrices. À cette pensée qui lui ramena à la gorge une amère vision du passé, il se servit un shoot de vodka-pommes qu'il avala d'une traite en observant la foule d'un regard vitreux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la baie vitrée où il pouvait apercevoir un petit groupe de jeunes qui fumaient en riant comme des fous, le velouté blanc les entourant comme une brume intouchable et doucereuse. Ils avaient l'air dans leur monde, se fichant du regard des autres, et s'amusaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le brun aimait vraiment cette ambiance de débauche qui le sortait de son quotidien et de ses ennuis. Ici Akaashi Keiji n'était personne. Ses pensées, ses espoirs, ses faiblesses et ses échecs n'existaient pas. Il était libre. Toutes les personnes sur qui il posait son regard avaient un nom, des souvenirs, un passé et une famille, mais dans cette pièce étroite plus rien n'existait. La liberté a l'état sauvage. L'humanité sous sa forme la plus pure.  
Pourtant son expression se voila d'une once de tristesse en songeant à sa vie. Sa putain de vie. À cause de ses études qui lui rongeaient tout son temps, il n'était pas sorti depuis une éternité. Akaashi n'avait même plus de temps à consacrer à Oikawa, son meilleur ami depuis la primaire, son bras droit, sa béquille dans les moments difficiles, l'épaule sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Cette situation le rendait malade. Il voulait mener une vie normale, sortir, s'amuser, rencontrer des gens, trouver une personne avec qui partager son avenir. Parfois, alors qu'il s'endormait seul le soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à quelqu'un de spécial. Quelqu'un qui comblerait cette sensation de vide au creux de son estomac, un rayon de soleil pour éclairer les ténèbres de son esprit. Quelqu'un d'unique qui lui procurerait ce sentiment de liberté qu'il cherchait tant.

Mais sa vie était tellement simple et linéaire à cause de cette routine insupportable qu'Akaashi se réfugiait dans les méandres de ses pensées lugubres et perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur lui-même. Le brun se consumait à petit feu, lentement et sûrement, il mourrait de l'intérieur.

Revenant à la réalité subitement, son attention fut attirée par des exclamations festives qui résonnaient bruyamment à ses oreilles. Dans un coin de la pièce se déroulait un énième bière-pong sous les encouragements d'une dizaine de personnes aussi déchirés les unes que les autres. Les deux joueurs tanguaient dangereusement pour arriver à tenir sur leurs pieds. Akaashi, installé près du Bar, observa la foule attroupée qui criait des encouragements sans queues ni têtes. Il détaillait les visages joyeux des participants qui acclamaient les deux concurrents ingurgitant sans rechigner verres après verres. L'un des garçons avait des cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête en une coupe atypique qui attirait l'oeil, il arborait un sourire supérieur en toisant son adversaire. L'autre garçon n'était pas en reste, même si Akaashi ne distinguait pas son visage, et leur confrontation était très amusante à observer pour le brun. Ses yeux scrutaient avec minuties les sourires enjoués, les joutes verbales et les piques que les deux garçons avaient l'air de s'envoyer. Cela provoqua un léger pincement d'envie chez Akaashi car ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser, alors que lui ne trouvait même plus cet idiot d'Oikawa...

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le duel prit fin sous les applaudissements de la foule. Les deux garçons se lancèrent une tape amicale dans le dos avant de se retourner vers le bar, précisément là où se trouvait le brun. Les éclairages multicolores se posèrent directement sur eux, les arrosant de couleurs vives et aveuglantes. Le regard d'Akaashi rencontra pendant un instant celui du jeune homme dont il n'avait pas aperçu le visage un peu plus tôt. Il remarqua que ses yeux avaient une magnifique couleur dorée qui brillait intensément sous les feux des projecteurs. Ils semblaient presque irradier d'une joie enfantine indescriptible, se posant sur tous ce qui l'entourait avec envie. Ses cheveux, d'une teinte étrangement blanche bordée de racines noires, correspondaient parfaitement à son style qui avait l'air un peu décalé. Il arborait d'ailleurs plusieurs piercings aux oreilles qui lui donnaient un genre de mauvais garçons sans pour autant l'être réellement. On savait au premier coup d'oeil que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Akaashi détourna vivement le regard en se rendant compte de son comportement. Il avait été distrait par l'allure atypique du jeune garçon et ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'étudier ainsi les gens. Le brun se replongea donc dans ses pensées et revêtit son habituel masque d'impassibilité, alors que les deux garçons marchaient ensemble dans sa direction en parlant bruyamment. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas de lui, il détourna ostensiblement le regard vers les danseurs, son verre sagement à la main. Il les entendit déblatérer des bagues et des moqueries enfantines l'un sur l'autre tandis qu'ils se plaçaient au bar. Akaashi cru un instant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence et songea à s'éclipser discrètement. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable dans la vie de tous les jours et même l'alcool n'effaçait pas ce trait de caractère. Il pensa à partir à la recherche de son ami, qui n'avait toujours pas réapparu, car il était quand même venu pour passer la soirée avec lui.  
Akaashi se décolla doucement du bar mais fut arrêté dans son action par une voix enjouée et inconnue qui s'éleva brusquement derrière lui.

\- Eh, tu peux me passer la bouteille près de toi ?

Akaashi sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard brillant du garçon qu'il avait observé quelques minutes auparavant. Il arborait un sourire amical qui noua l'estomac du brun. Malgré son air relativement lucide, quoique un peu trop joyeux pour être naturel selon Akaashi, ses joues étaient rougies par l'alcool. Cependant le brun ne préféra pas s'attarder dans sa rêverie et attrapa la bouteille demandée. Il rassembla les restes de son self-contrôle qui semblait en voie de disparition et tendit l'objet sans un mot, pour ne pas faire plus attendre le garçon.

\- Merci, acquiesça-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, j'ai encore super soif !

Le brun haussa un sourcil suspicieux en se rappelant le nombre de boissons qu'il devait déjà avoir avalé pendant le bière-pong mais n'ajouta rien. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, il n'allait surement pas lui faire la leçon comme à un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider, ajouta-t-il tout de même, plus pour ne pas passer pour une personne malpolie qu'autre chose.

Son regard s'était d'ailleurs de nouveau aventuré dans la foule grouillante au centre de la pièce. Akaashi songea qu'il avait bien fait de s'écarter pour dessouler un minimum, sinon il ne finirait pas la soirée correctement. Il chercha rapidement du regard Oikawa mais ne le trouva pas. Il soupira lentement.  
Akaashi, une nouvelle fois replongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le regard du blanc qui était toujours posé sur lui. Celui-ci continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est vrai t'as raison, ria-t-il en se frottant la nuque, je crois que je suis un peu mort là.

\- Pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Akaashi sans vraiment y faire attention, t'as déjà ingurgité une sacré quantitée d'alcool au bière-pong, je sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir debout.

Le regard doré du jeune garçon s'illumina soudainement.

\- Tu m'as vu jouer avec Kuroo ?

\- Un peu, répondit le brun en reportant son attention sur le visage de l'autre, pourquoi ?

\- C'était une partie du tonnerre ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu gagner si on avait continué, mais Kuroo disait que j'allais m'écrouler si on n'arrêtait pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse.

\- Qui aurait gagné ?

Akaashi détailla le jeune homme qui venait de se rapprocher d'eux d'un oeil suspicieux. Le dénommé Kuroo, qu'il avait aperçu auparavant, avait des yeux perçants qui respirait une sorte de malice malsaine. Il portait un pull rouge ample qui masquait probablement un torse bien sculpté. Son allure était nonchalante mais il avait l'air à l'affût du moindre mouvement, bien que la quantité de grammes d'alcool qui devait circuler dans son sang ne soit pas négligeable. Malgré le fait que le garçon aux cheveux blancs semblait bien le connaitre, il n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Akaashi. Kuroo dégageait une aura trop sombre comparée à celle lumineuse de son ami. Il avait presque l'impression de comparer un chat perverti par la rue à un oiseau pur volant parmi les nuages.

\- Kuroo ! J'étais en train de dire que je t'aurais battu si tu ne m'avais pas fait déclarer forfait au bière-pong, affirma-t-il avec convictions.

Son ami soupira d'épuisement avant d'attraper un verre de vodka qui trainait sur le bar.

\- Rappelle-moi qui va devoir te ramener chez toi en te trainant par la peau du cou si tu finis ivre mort ?

\- M'en fou, la prochaine fois j'aurais ma revanche !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi responsable qu'un gamin de cinq ans qui accepterait les bonbons d'un inconnu à la sortie de l'école.

\- Eh, n'importe quoi !

Kuroo lui envoya un regard significatif avant de s'intéresser au brun.

\- Au fait c'est qui ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Akaashi qui n'avait pas bougé et écoutait tranquillement la conversation. Il tilta à sa mention et décida de se présenter une bonne fois pour toutes, appréciant moyennement la façon dont Kuroo l'avait appelé.

\- Akaashi Keiji, enchanté.

\- Moi c'est Bokuto Kotarou, s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec entrain, lui c'est Kuroo, mon meilleur ami.

\- Yo Akaashi, ajouta le brun avec une pointe d'ironie, désolé que t'est dû t'occuper de ce boulet.

\- Hey de quoi tu me traites là ?!

\- Pas de soucis, il ne m'a pas dérangé.

Bokuto brailla à tue-tête à quel point il était intelligent pendant que les deux autres se mesuraient du regard. Akaashi refusait de baisser les yeux face à ce garçon qui le provoquait intentionnellement. Il soutint ses pupilles félines sans flancher avec son éternelle expression impénétrable. Soudain le visage de Kuroo changea et il lui offrit un petit sourire amical en tendant la main dans sa direction.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas t'agacer, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de tester les gens que je rencontre pour la première fois, sans rancunes ?

Akaashi haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais accepta la poignée de main, trouvant ce garçon de plus en plus étrange. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de sa personnalité légèrement bipolaire. Il semblait lui avoir fait passer une sorte de test, mais pourquoi ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes et Akaashi n'avait rien à prouver. Il soupira. Ces deux garçons étaient vraiment hors normes, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Cependant cela n'était pas si déplaisant, pensa-t-il en voyant Bokuto bouder dans son coin en râlant contre son ami. Il avait une expression adorable qui ne convenait pas à un garçon de son âge, mais qui le rendait terriblement attendrissant.  
Akaashi se permit un léger sourire en coin, discret mais juste assez pour que Bokuto le remarque et le lui rende en mille fois plus éclatant.

Finalement, il aimait bien leur compagnie.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour ce retard énorme et l'attente que vous avez dû subir, pardon ! Ces derniers temps j'étais constamment occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer pleinement à mon histoire, cependant je compte bien me rattraper à vos yeux et répondre d'ici peu à mes reviews et mes messages. J'espère que vous me soutiendrez encore pour la suite, vous êtes ma plus grande force et c'est une énorme fierté de pouvoir échanger avec des personnes passionnées comme vous.

Merci encore et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

 **.**

02h30.

Akaashi se sentait détendu et serein, comme avec une bande d'amis qu'il connaîtrait depuis plusieurs années. L'ambiance était légère, drôle et divertissante entre les trois garçons. Ils avaient continué d'échanger des banalités sans importance, parsemées le plus souvent du rire joyeux de Bokuto et des sarcasmes de Kuroo. Akaashi parlait plus que d'habitude, même si cela n'était pas vraiment perceptible pour des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Leurs discussions sans queues ni têtes près du bar improvisé auraient pu durer des heures entières. C'était assez plaisant pour le brun d'avoir de la compagnie, après l'abandon d'Oikawa dont il n'avait pas revu le bout du nez. Celui-ci ricanerait certainement s'il le voyait discuter avec des inconnus avec autant de naturel, sa tendance à l'insociabilité mise de côté le temps d'une soirée. Il en entendrait parler pendant des semaines.

La disparition de son ami mise à part, Akaashi s'amusait bien et ne regrettait pas d'être venue. La compagnie des deux garçons était agréable et changeait du quotidien. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesses pour des raisons futiles et insignifiantes, mais on sentait qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Leur amitié devait durer depuis longtemps, pensa Akaashi en les observant débattre sur lequel d'entre eux avait la meilleure descente d'alcool.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je bouge, déclara soudainement Kuroo, Kenma doit surement s'ennuyer dans un coin, je vais aller le chercher, amusez-vous bien !

Akaashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait et surpris par cette exclamation.

\- Kenma ?

\- C'est l'un de nos potes, on est quatre à être venus à cette soirée avec moi, Kuroo, Kenma et Iwaizumi, expliqua Bokuto avec enthousiasme. On pourra te les présenter, ils sont super cool !

\- Si tu le dis, ajouta le brun avec un sourire.

La bonne humeur du jeune garçon se propagea chez Akaashi qui se surprit à sourire plus que d'habitude. L'alcool n'améliorait en rien son état et une sorte de voile recouvrait sa vision, la rendant floue et instable.

\- Kenma déteste ce genre d'endroit, ajouta Kuroo avec une moue boudeuse, pour une fois qu'on avait réussie à le trainer jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas le laisser tranquille.

\- Cela m'a plus l'air d'une prise d'otages qu'une simple invitation, ricana Akaashi en repensant à son propre cas.

\- Mais pour une fois, on était libre tous les quatre pour sortir, ajouta avec conviction Bokuto, et puis si on ne le forçait pas, il resterait toute la journée sur ses jeux vidéo.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, c'est notre devoir d'amis de le faire profiter des joies de la jeunesse !

Kuroo cria ces derniers mots en partant vers la foule avec un signe du pouce aux deux garçons et un rictus sournois plaqué aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard on ne distinguait même plus sa silhouette engloutie par la masse bruyante d'adolescents. Akaashi, à présent seul avec Bokuto, triturait doucement son verre vide.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, demanda-t-il pour briser le léger silence reposant qui planait entre eux.

\- Depuis qu'on est gosses je pense, on était voisin et nos parents s'entendaient bien, j'ai passé quasiment toute ma vie avec lui.

L'air nostalgique qui balaya son regard l'espace d'une seconde perturba Akaashi plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Bokuto semblait plongé dans son passé, les yeux dans le vague et un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le brun en profita pour le détailler discrètement. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux pépites d'or dans la nuit, ils étaient vifs et respiraient l'enthousiasme. Sa carrure, plutôt imposante pour un garçon de son âge, pouvait le rendre intimidant au premier abord, mais dès que l'on croisait son regard, on savait immédiatement qu'il avait un bon fond. Akaashi songea qu'on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, un individu divin descendu sur terre pour rétablir le coeur des hommes sur le droit chemin. Un tel regard devrait être interdit pensa le brun en détournant lentement les yeux, surtout envers une personne comme moi.

Akaashi n'était pas misanthrope mais l'humanité ne lui inspirait parfois que haine et dégoût, peu de gens trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Bokuto était comme la brise du matin, balayant tous les soucis de l'esprit pour n'y laisser qu'un vague sentiment de bien-être. Parfois le brun en arrivait à se détester lui-même de ne pas bouger et sortir de sa routine monotone, il avait besoin d'un nouveau souffle de vie. Il voulait à nouveau ressentir des émotions si fortes qu'il en aurait mal au cœur, l'attente et l'inaction étaient comme des chaines l'entravant dans ses moindres mouvements. Plus que n'importe qui, il voulait vivre.  
Malheureusement, Akaashi était un gosse qui avait des problèmes d'adultes qui l'empêchaient de mener une existence normale.

Son regard s'était assombri au fil de ses pensées lugubres, son esprit s'aventurant plus loin que les sentiers habituels à cause des effets de l'alcool. Bokuto reprit soudainement la parole, sortit de son état pensif par l'éclat d'une voix dans la salle, et continua la conversation là où il l'avait laissée.

\- Pour Iwaizumi et Kenma, on était dans la même classe au collège, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés. J'ai jamais autant fait de conneries que pendant ces années, ricana-t-il doucement.

Akaashi détailla longuement le visage de Bokuto, captivé par toutes les émotions qui transparaissait chez le jeune homme. Sa façon de parler, de bouger, tout chez lui était captivant.

\- Kuroo inventait toujours des plans foireux pour faire chier les profs et moi je fonçais dans le tas à chaque fois. Kenma et Iwaizumi nous suivaient quand même dans nos expéditions "stupides", selon eux. Je m'en suis mangé des heures de colle en leur compagnie...

\- Cela devait être drôle à voir.

\- Tu m'étonnes, je n'oublierai jamais la tête de la prof quand on avait explosé le distributeur en voulant savoir si les pièces de cadis rentraient dans la machine, ricana Bokuto fièrement, tout ça parce qu'on avait plus de tunes.

Akaashi ricana devant son expression satisfaite et s'imagina parfaitement la scène.

\- Au moins on sait que ça ne marche pas maintenant, ajouta le blanc en riant.

Bokuto continua de déblatérer des anecdotes plus étranges et loufoques les unes que les autres pendant un long moment, sous le regard amusé du brun. La soirée n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, seul leur moment de complicité comptait. Une bulle protectrice s'était formée autour d'eux et Akaashi avait l'impression de ne plus entendre que le son de sa voix. Ils parlèrent encore pendant un long moment, ne se préoccupant pas du temps ni des autres. Le brun sentait qu'un lien se nouait avec Bokuto et cela le ravissait au plus haut point mais l'effrayait en même temps. Une amitié puissante, dangereuse et tentatrice. Il décida de ne pas faire attention aux sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient en lui. Il n'avait rien à perdre mais tout à gagner dans cette histoire.

Il se laissa donc porter par la discussion que le jeune homme alimentait sans efforts, passant parfois d'un sujet à l'autre sans véritablement de rapports. Ils parlèrent de musique et des gens dans la salle, pointant parfois du doigt certains visages familiers. La conversation dévia sur leurs loisirs et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie en général. Ainsi Akaashi apprit que Bokuto vivait dans un vieux quartier mal fréquenté en périphérie de la ville avec Kuroo et qu'ils louaient un appart ensemble depuis deux ans. Il enchaînait les petits boulots, n'étant pas très branché intellectuel d'après ses dires. Bokuto avait une passion pour les chouettes, qu'il vénérait comme des dieux, ses yeux brillaient intensément lorsqu'il évoquait cet animal. Il aimait également les soirées entre potes et confia à Akaashi que cela dégénérait souvent. Kuroo rallait parce que c'était toujours lui qui devait ranger leur appartement le lendemain matin.  
Le brun se surprit à sourire beaucoup en compagnie de ce jeune homme qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Bokuto semblait hors du temps et de toute atteinte de la société. Il était pur, naïf et incroyablement innocent. Akaashi ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'il avait affronté beaucoup d'épreuves avant de pouvoir sourire ainsi. Il était touché par ce personnage hors norme sortit de nul part. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de sentiments au son de la voix d'une personne.  
Son expression changea et devint plus sombre l'espace d'un instant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps...

 _\- Mon cerveau ne doit plus marcher correctement pour que je pense à des trucs pareils, songea Akaashi._

Bokuto intercepta le changement d'attitude du plus jeune. Il avait l'air déconnecté de la réalité, presque absent. Il claqua des doigts devant son visage et Akaashi sursauta légèrement.

\- T'étais complètement à l'ouest, ricana-t-il devant la mine ahurie du brun. Ça t'arrive souvent de partir dans tes pensées comme ça ?

\- Ouai je crois que l'alcool ne me réussit pas trop, déclara Akaashi avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Bokuto se rapprocha du brun pour lui souffler une phrase à l'oreille, en essayant de couvrir la musique assourdissante qui emplissait l'espace.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris.

Les joues du brun prirent une légère couleur carmin et il détourna les yeux devant le sourire totalement naïf et franc du jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le rapprochement qu'il avait instauré entre eux. Akaashi au contraire ne savait pas où se mettre ni comment réagir face à cette situation.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il doucement, sans savoir si l'autre l'avait entendu ou non.

Bokuto, qui semblait avoir une nouvelle idée en tête, ne fit pas attention aux paroles du brun. Il observait la foule de danseurs avec insistance. Un léger rictus malin se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres puis se redressa de manière déterminée et planta son regard dans celui du brun, bien décidé à profiter de la soirée au maximum.

\- Viens on va danser, Akaashi !

C'est aussi probablement dû aux effets des nombreuses boissons qu'il avait consommé que le brun accepta sa requête.

\- Je te suis.

Une étincelle naquit au fond des pupilles dorées de Bokuto.

\- En avant, s'exclama-t-il en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux du brun pour le guider parmi la cacophonie ambiante.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage paisible d'Akaashi tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme s'extasier tout seul. Il le tirait lentement à sa suite en essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule en déblatérant des phrases à une vitesse relativement impressionnante. Bokuto était la personne la plus intéressante qu'il est rencontré depuis longtemps et cela le rendait plutôt fier. Akaashi songea également qu'il ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de parler et ricana intérieurement devant son comportement d'enfant hyperactif. Bokuto était unique en son genre et cela attisait la curiosité du brun qui n'avait pas ressenti ce frisson caractéristique depuis bien longtemps. Il voulait devenir ami avec lui, vraiment.

Les deux garçons se placèrent au centre de la piste, cachés des regards indiscrets par la foule compacte qui se mouvait autour d'eux, puis entamèrent quelques pas de danse. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette ambiance de débauche et essayait vainement de ne percuter personne. L'atmosphère était devenue trop dense pour lui, les invités étaient pressés les uns aux autres et l'alcool embrouillait les esprits. La musique résonnait dans les oreilles d'Akaashi comme une centaine de tambours et son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. Il se fit violence pour se détendre, même si sa gorge restait sèche. Ce n'était vraiment pas son univers.

\- Hey ça va ? demanda gentiment Bokuto en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ouai c'est juste toute cette foule... Je ne suis pas habitué.

\- C'est oppressant au premier abord mais si tu te fonds dans la masse, tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux, assura-t-il avec conviction.

Akaashi le détailla d'un oeil peu convaincu, pas sûr que le jeune garçon soit le meilleur conseiller en matière de stress.

\- J'ai une autre technique sinon, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ne fait plus attention aux autres.

Akaashi ricana devant la mine enfantine du jeune garçon et son incroyable candeur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très efficace.

\- Mais si, je te jure que ça marche, Kuroo fait ça des fois avec Kenma, s'exclama Bokuto avec entrain, en plus on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'a pas essayé.

\- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné.

Akaashi planta son regard dans les yeux pétillants du jeune homme sans réelles convictions, mais celui-ci lui offrit tout de même un sourire rayonnant. Ses pupilles dorées lui transmettaient tout son enthousiasme débordant, ce qui détendit imperceptiblement Akaashi. Après tout, il ne risquait rien avec Bokuto donc pas la peine de se préoccuper du reste du monde. Il se sentit plus serein qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison, tes sourcils sont moins froncés que tout à l'heure !

\- Hein, comment cela mes sourcils ?

\- Mais si, affirma Bokuto en imitant la mine sérieuse du brun, tu avais une tête comme ça. On aurait dit que tu allais étriper quelqu'un.

Akaashi ricana devant la comparaison peu flatteuse et les pitreries du jeune homme qui s'évertuait à faire des têtes improbables. Tout cela pour lui faire plaisir, à lui. Son rire s'éleva dans l'air comme un son cristallin qui trancha radicalement avec l'ambiance de l'endroit. Bokuto arrêta doucement ses mouvements pour observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : la perspective d'un Akaashi lumineux et détendu. Dans la lumière des projecteurs, il brillait de mille feux et son visage paisible irradiait. À cet instant, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Akaashi était incroyablement attirant.  
Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les joues de Bokuto se colorèrent lentement d'une teinte carmin alors qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher des yeux le jeune brun.

* * *

Grâce à Bokuto, la gêne du brun ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir qui disparaissait lentement au fil des secondes, comme le souvenir d'un rêve étrange et absurde. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids qui courbait autrefois ses épaules et se permettait d'être lui-même. Akaashi parlait, riait et s'amusait comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, tout cela grâce à Bokuto. La confiance qui s'installait petit à petit entre eux lui permettait de se sentir libre de ses mouvements et de ses paroles. Le jeune homme ne le jugeait pas comme les gens pouvaient le faire dans la vie réelle. Il le regardait dans les yeux, sondait son âme avec ses yeux dorés, et l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Akaashi souhaita que cette nuit magique ne finisse jamais car il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. La gêne avait laissé place à l'amusement et les deux garçons se mouvaient doucement sur la piste, sans se lâcher des yeux et discutant parfois en essayant de couvrir la musique. La soirée battait son plein et les invités se déchainaient sur les musiques rocks qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Bokuto dansait sans faire attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait sur son passage. Les effets libérateurs de l'alcool étaient visibles sur tous les adolescents présents. Leurs corps autrefois timides et hésitants se rapprochaient maintenant avec un amusement non dissimulé. Akaashi ne compris pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il essayait simplement de ne jamais trop s'éloigner de Bokuto, son seul repère dans cette masse grouillante. Parfois leurs regards s'accrochaient pour ne se lâcher que lorsque quelqu'un s'interposait dans leur champ de vision. Ces instants volés tordaient le ventre d'Akaashi de sensations étranges qui le rendait bizarrement euphorique.

La foule se fit soudainement plus dense et le brun se retrouva bousculé contre Bokuto. Pas dérangé pour un sou, le jeune garçon ria de bon cœur et entreprit de danser avec Akaashi. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à la boule qui lui tordait agréablement l'estomac et commença à se déhancher doucement, sous les encouragements du jeune homme. Bokuto l'accompagna dans ses mouvements et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement proches l'un de l'autre, oppressés par la foule autour d'eux. Akaashi ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique et laissa son corps guider ses gestes. Il dansait lentement, presque décalé du reste des invités, mais ses mouvements étaient fluides, gracieux et attirants. Bokuto se pinça les lèvres alors que ses yeux dorés se posaient sur le visage serein du brun, les paupières closes pour mieux ressentir l'instant présent. Sa peau était blanche, sans la moindre imperfection et donnait l'impression qu'il était en face d'une poupée de cire. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement au rythme des paroles sourdes et grisantes du chanteur. Son visage, parfaitement dessiné, respirait un doux parfum de liberté inavouée. Akaashi ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était beau.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, la caresse brûlante du regard de Bokuto étant dirigée sur lui, le brun rouvrit lentement les yeux. Le blanc détourna le regard mais de légères rougeurs coloraient ses joues. Akaashi ne remarqua pas le trouble qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme et songea qu'il se sentait peut-être mal.

\- Tout va bien, Bokuto ?

Sa voix lui avait semblé n'être qu'un murmure parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Cependant le jeune homme hocha la tête en se frottant la nuque, légèrement gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien, il fait juste un peu chaud ici, marmonna-t-il maladroitement.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement adorable de Bokuto.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose d'aller prendre l'air dehors, ajouta Akaashi en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

\- Ok je te suis, accepta-t-il docilement en attrapant délicatement les doigts du brun.

Leurs mains s'emmêlèrent et les deux garçons entreprirent de traverser la salle pour atteindre les portes-fenêtres. Akaashi se fraya un chemin parmi les invités en entrainant Bokuto à sa suite, étant moins imposant que lui.  
Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte vitrée qui les séparait de l'extérieur, les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de contentement.

\- Il faisait vraiment chaud là-dedans, souffla Bokuto.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas près d'y retourner.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse derrière la maison qui donnait sur un champ vide. Au contraire de l'intérieur où l'air était saturé de musique, d'effluves d'alcool et d'odeur de cigarettes. Là-bas les corps se trémoussaient, s'attiraient pour mieux se repousser, dansaient au rythme de l'électro. L'ambiance était électrisante pour tout le monde.

Akaashi soupira de soulagement lorsque son visage fut balayé par la caresse de l'air froid de la nuit. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la bâtisse et se détendit lentement. La fête l'avait épuisé. Il adorait pouvoir être lui-même sans que personne ne puisse le juger mais parfois cela devenait trop oppressant. Pendant une soirée, les gens oubliaient leur timidité et leurs peurs. Ils devenaient sociaux, sûrs d'eux, profitant de l'obscurité pour se découvrir autrement. Mais parfois Akaashi préférait se retirer à l'écart pour profiter d'un moment de solitude, loin de toute cette agitation. Un moment pour réfléchir.

Le brun apprécia l'air pur qui entrait dans ses poumons et respira profondément. Non loin de lui, Bokuto faisait de même en contemplant les étoiles. Le calme régnait en maitre sur la nuit, les échos de la musique faisant office de fond sonore. Le blanc attrapa d'une main experte un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet dans la poche de son pantalon, sans briser la quiétude du moment. La curiosité d'Akaashi fut titillée et il détourna son regard du ciel noir immaculé pour le poser sur ce que Bokuto tenait entre les doigts.

\- Tu fumes ?

Akaashi observa avec intérêt le jeune homme saisir son briquet et allumer une cigarette qu'il coinça au creux de ses lèvres. On sentait la force de l'habitude dans ses gestes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fumée voluptueuse s'éleva dans l'air. Il tira une longue latte avant de répondre à Akaashi en fixant le ciel étoilé.

\- De temps en temps, avoua-t-il d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec sa personnalité, c'est un peu notre truc à nous avec Kuroo.

Il se tourna vers Akaashi avec un regard désolé.

\- Je sais que ça ne te donne pas une image super cool de moi, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne te juge pas.

Un rictus amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres refroidies par le froid. Il était agréablement surpris de cette réponse mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il remarqua le regard d'Akaashi qui ne voulait pas se décrocher de ses doigts et sa mine devint malicieuse et sournoise, un peu comme Kuroo quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le brun était plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Akaashi sursauta, pris en flagrant délit, puis hésita devant cette proposition inattendue. Il sonda le regard de Bokuto qui lui adressait un petit sourire malin, l'incitant inconsciemment à accepter. Le brun était tourmenté entre les débris de consciences qu'il lui restait et son irrésistible envie de tenter de nouvelles choses, de se laisser porter par le courant. L'attrait de la nouveauté et son désir de liberté lui faisaient perdre sa vision de la réalité.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase avec une légère pointe de gêne dans la voix, ne voulant pas paraître totalement inexpérimenté devant Bokuto. Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit de poser les yeux sur un quelconque produit illicite qui puissent ternir l'image de leur famille. Akaashi, pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce genre de choses, n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans ce genre de situation. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas se laisser influencer par Bokuto, mais son coeur lui murmurait que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le voir, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Cela resterait leur secret.

\- D'accord. Juste une fois.

Bokuto lui adressa un sourire victorieux et inspira une lente bouffée de nicotine. Il souffla lentement la fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air, signant leur pacte silencieux. Le jeune garçon s'approcha ensuite du brun avec une expression amusée sur le visage, le mettant au défi d'aller jusqu'au bout. Akaashi ne broncha pas et resta stoïque, déterminé à ne laisser personne contrôler sa vie. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, Bokuto retira la cigarette de ses lèvres et la tendit au brun. Akaashi tenta de ne pas penser au fait que cela revenait à partager un baiser indirect avec le jeune homme et entrouvrit les lèvres pour inspirer doucement.

Il sentit la fumée s'infiltrer lentement dans sa bouche comme un délice empoisonné. Au premier abord, la sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Le goût de la nicotine dans sa gorge devenait plus supportable au fur et à mesure des secondes. Il était acre, légèrement amer et procurait un sentiment indescriptible. Akaashi songea que l'odeur de la cigarette correspondait bien à la personnalité de Bokuto. Imprévisible, mystérieux mais qui rendait les personnes qui le côtoyaient dépendant de sa présence. Oui, pensa-t-il, cette odeur lui allait bien.

Bokuto s'écarta pour juger de l'effet qu'il avait produit avec un air satisfait. Il sentait le brun décontenancé par cette nouvelle expérience mais euphorique en même temps. Il afficha un petit air victorieux, heureux de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

\- La sensation est bizarre, ajouta-t-il en ricanant devant la mine songeuse d'Akaashi, mais à force on s'y habitue. On pourra recommencer avec des trucs un peu moins légaux si tu veux.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'oeil blagueur, sachant pertinemment que le brun n'accepterait jamais. Akaashi lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard significatif pour le faire taire et Bokuto éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Le jeune garçon continua de rire en se tenant l'estomac et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ils étaient bien comme cela. La lune était pleine ce soir et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, rendant ce moment encore plus fascinant. Il émanait de Bokuto une aura qui lumineuse que beaucoup de gens perdent au fil du temps. Akaashi avait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'il était enfant, un simple gamin joyeux et turbulent, comme tous les gosses. Mais lui, à l'inverse de Bokuto, avait déchanté très tôt en se confrontant à la dure réalité. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui le maintenait en vie.  
Akaashi songea que décidément, l'alcool avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Pourtant il se sentait finalement plus vivant qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, débarrassé de ses craintes et ses doutes. Les barrières invisibles qu'il dressait entre lui et les autres s'effondraient comme un château de cartes que Bokuto aurait poussé d'une pichenette. Il était libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps et cela faisait un bien fou. Alors, pris d'un élan de reconnaissance insoupçonnée, il déclara d'une voix calme et sereine qui se perdit dans la froideur de la nuit :

\- Je suis heureux de te connaitre, Bokuto.


End file.
